


Ecstasy

by cup_of_comfort



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Caning, Figging, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, these tags are so sinful help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup_of_comfort/pseuds/cup_of_comfort
Summary: Ignis and Prompto spice up their sex life. —kinkmeme deanon, ignis/prompto.





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> a kinkmeme deanon of [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=5364276#cmt5364276)!
> 
> i'm—... uh, i initially don't intend to deanon this. it's so embarrassing—first smut in the fandom, but already so kinky OTL. i hope you enjoy this anyway!
> 
> comments always appreciated (^・ω・^ )

If anything, Prompto thought to himself, was that he had never expected Ignis to agree with his idea.

Ignis was a good lover. A _great_ one, even. Since they started dating a few months ago, Ignis had never disappointed him. They went to dates sometimes, or simply spending time in Ignis's own apartment, where they could have sex afterwards. The older man seemed to know how he could reduce Prompto into a mess, teasing him until he begged desperately for release.

However, Prompto wanted something different. When he first proposed the idea to Ignis, his lover had only raised an eyebrow, interest piqued, but he didn't offer any objection nor agreement, so Prompto didn't think of it again. Until today, at least, when Ignis texted for him to come to his apartment and said that he bought... preparations.

And that was how he came to this position; buck naked, braced against the dining table, both of his hands handcuffed in front of his face and his legs closed tight, cock half-twitching in interest as he heard Ignis behind him, fastening the ropes that bound his ankles together. When he’s finished, Ignis stepped behind, seemed to be satisfied with his work.

“Now, Prompto,” his lover’s smooth voice was heard, and Prompto gulped. “I trust that you remember the safeword?”

The blonde nodded. “Y-Yeah,” he stammered, and blushed when Ignis hummed. “Don’t tease me too much, please. I’ve—We’ve been holding back this past week, so I’m desperate...”

“We’ll see about that, Prompto,” Ignis shuffled behind him, and then a ball gag was pushed lightly against his lips. Prompto obediently opened his mouth and let the gag slip inside, Ignis securing the straps behind his head. He slipped a keyring on Prompto’s right middle finger and then patted his hair lightly. “Be good, and I _might_ reward you later.”

Prompto sucked in a deep breath. _Good_. Yes, _be good_ , and Ignis would reward him.

Ignis retreated behind to retrieve something, and Prompto shuddered when a gloved hand caressed his rear, thumb tracing the crack of his ass. “Pretty thing,” the leather rubbed against his hole, twitching in anticipation. “Tell me; did you play with your ass this week?”

Prompto shook his head.

“Like I told you _not_ to?”

He nodded, this time twice. Ignis chuckled behind him.

“Good boy, Prompto,” he said. “I’m sure that a reward is in order, then.”

Prompto adjusted his position as Ignis spread his hole with one hand and then trembled when something cold and blunt was pressed into him—a ginger root that Ignis had carefully prepared before. It was shorter and smaller than the toys Ignis liked to use to him, but Prompto’s heart was beating fast in anticipation. He wanted to lick his dry lips, but the gag prevented him to.

The ginger was cool against his rectal muscles, and Prompto silently breathed a sigh of relief when it didn’t hurt like he had feared it would be. At most, it was slightly uncomfortable, but it was nothing unbearable.

Ignis rubbed small circles on his waist, as if to provide assurance and comfort. Prompto knew what was going to come next, but Ignis was always good, so _good_ , he always made sure that Prompto was comfortable enough to continue.

Prompto felt Ignis leaving him, and he squirmed slightly, jolting as the ginger inside him shifted and the low burn intensified. He immediately relaxed and the burning eased, but the aftermath was still there.

There was a clatter, and then Ignis was behind him again. “Comfortable enough?” he asked, and Prompto nodded. From the corner of his eyes he saw the cane Ignis usually kept inside his closet, now held firmly in those gloved hands, and Prompto knew what he should do.

He closed his eyes and let his head fell sideways, waiting.

The _smack_ against his skin came sooner than he had expected, and Prompto yelped, his blue eyes flew open. The pain made him clench his butt and then the burning came again, forcing him to relax. But Ignis didn’t wait—the second _smack_ rang through the air, and Prompto gasped, a sharp keen escaping from his throat.

His lover kept caning him, one after another, and every hit made Prompto’s body felt on fire. The burn on his lower half started to become more and more intense. His eyes watered and a pool of droll formed beneath his rested cheek, fingers grabbing the rim of the table tight to keep himself from falling as his knees felt weak.

_Smack_. Another hit, and _smack_ , another hit. Prompto could even no longer register his surroundings; his ears were ringing and he was panting hard, tears flowing down freely. His rear hurt, both inside _and_ on the surface; every time the cane landed and he tensed, the sharp burning inside jolted him back to reality, but when he forced himself _not_ to clench, he became much more conscious of the pain from the hit. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

The keyring jiggled as it made contact with the surface of the table when his fingernails scratched the table in a vain effort to distract himself, and in the middle of the heated haze, Prompto wondered whether he should drop it or not.

If he did, then Ignis would stop caning him immediately. He would probably untie his ankles—no, he would release the gag first before moving to his ankles—and then carefully lifted his body, like he weighted nothing to him. The handcuffs would come off and of course the ginger too, and Ignis would let him sit on his lap and then whispered reassurance on his ears as he rocked him gently to soothe him.

But no, he didn’t want that. He wanted Ignis to _wreck_ him, until he was a sobbing mess and his ass hurt so much he couldn’t even sit, and after that Ignis was going to reward him for being good. Yes, _yes_ , he’d like that.

So Prompto clenched his hands tight, careful not to let the keyring slip from his hands as the next strike came, a loud moan was all he could muster at the moment.

Then Ignis stopped. Prompto briefly glanced backwards before his upper body was pulled upright, so now his back was flush against Ignis’s chest. He let out a soft confused sound as Ignis nibbled lightly on his earlobe, and he felt the straps of his gag being undone.

“Prompto,” Ignis’s voice was strained, and Prompto just realised that his lover was far more dishevelled than he had thought. Who had ever imagined that the usual calm and composed Ignis could get all hot and bothered just by caning him?

“Ignis,” he gasped his lover’s name as the gloved hands trailed down his abdomen, one hand stopped at his chest to rub on a perk nipple, the other sliding down and stopped right before his now hard cock. Prompto tried to buck his hips up, but Ignis growled in warning. “Ignis, please...”

“Not yet,” Ignis kissed his temple. “Patience, love.”

Prompto keened loudly when Ignis sucked on his neck, and rough leathers started touching his skin again, the low burn of the ginger still inside him temporarily forgotten as pleasure started to take over. He tilted his head sideway willingly, hips bucking desperately. “Please, _please,_ Ignis—“ he sobbed.

“You know the deal, Prompto,” Ignis rasped. “Safeword.”

At this point, Prompto was just amazed by how good Ignis’s self-control were. He shook his head. “Want to come,” his voice trembled. “Please?”

“...kneel down, then,” Ignis’s voice came out as a low growl, the one that sent shivers to Prompto’s spine. He quickly obeyed, dropping on his knees (as graceful as he could, considering both of his ankles were still bound) and facing Ignis’s clothed crotch. The bulge was visible behind those tight pants, and Prompto licked his lips.

Ignis made quick work of his belt and pants, freeing his cock from its tight confines, not even bothering to lower his pants all the way. Prompto almost drooled at the sight of his lover’s cock, hard and dripping precum. He lifted his bound hands to stroke it, but Ignis caught it halfway.

“No hands,” he said, as he took the keyring off Prompto’s finger and put it on the table. Prompto smiled and obeyed, taking the tip into his mouth.

Ignis gasped. But Prompto didn’t stop—he kept going until he felt the tip hitting the back of his throat, and he let out a pleased hum and started to build a steady rhythm.

Ignis’s hand grasped his hair lightly and slightly forced him to swallow deeper. Prompto didn’t mind, though—he started bobbing his head, breathing through his nose and careful not to let out teeth. His own arousal twitched against his stomach, untouched, but he didn’t need any more stimulation—not with Ignis’s cock inside his mouth and the slowly diminishing—but still present—burn inside him.

It didn’t take long for Ignis to finish. He let out a suppressed groan, the fingers tightening in his hair was the only warning for Prompto. He shut his eyes as hot spurts of cum filled his mouth and he also came, white semen staining Ignis’s initially spotless floor.

Prompto let the spent cock out and he spit out the semen onto his hands. Ignis fixed his clothes before grabbing a small plastic bag for Prompto to dispose the liquid, before he took a small key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs.

The blonde sighed in relief when Ignis untied the rope on his ankles and pulled out the ginger from his butt, hissing a bit. He chuckled as he caught Ignis’s guilty look. “What’s the matter?” he asked, lightly teasing. “I thought you like caning me?”

Ignis’s green eyes darkened. “I almost let myself get carried away,” he told Prompto, slowly supporting the younger man to stand up. “I can seriously hurt you that way.”

“But you didn’t,” Prompto gave him a wide, satisfied grin. “And it’s not bad at all. Great, even. Don’t worry about it! Although...” he looked backwards, feeling his throbbing rear. “...I might need help for a couple of days.”

He hooked both of his hands around Ignis’s shoulders and pulled him down for a quick kiss. “You’re going to take care of me, right, Ignis?”

“Yes, Prompto,” Ignis put his hands on Prompto’s waist and bumped their foreheads together. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> also note: the safeword mentioned isn't really a "word" (since prompto is gagged, the keyring's purpose, if dropped, is a way for prompto to tell if he wants out), but i don't know how to phrase it in other way, so i kept it as it is. hopefully this makes sense :"


End file.
